Chrissie White- A new beginning
by minimarwood
Summary: This is a story related to Chrissie White (Sugden). There is no specific plot or storyline for this, I'm just going to write and see where it takes me. I have a few idea's, so please read and let me know what you think of the story so far. Not sure how people are going to like this, but again reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

After the rise and fall of Chrissie and Robert's relationship. A whole new life for Chrissie is about to begin. With the hurt and betrayal all the relationship caused, she is determined to re-start her life, and live a happy ever after. The whole story begins when Chrissie finds out her husband was having an affair. She is intent on setting her revenge on Robert, as well as being happy. The only way for her to be happy, is to make sure Robert pay's for what he has done. Not only with the helicopter crash she caused, and suffering through court to punish herself for what the did, with the courts seeing it as an accident and she isn't being charged, she is all set to move on with her life. The guilt will never really leave her, but all is well that will end well. The story begins here.

A new day begins, the 7am alarm rings as Chrissie tries her hardest to awaken herself. The biggest day she has seen is about to begin. Well, big to her anyway. Today is the first day of her new life, without Robert living with her. As she steps out of bed into her dressing gown on this cold morning, she thinks to herself about the day that lays ahead of her. As she walks down the stairs, she remembers she needs to wake Lachy for school.

"Come on Lachy, breakfast time" she shouts into his room.

 _*no answer*_

"Lachy, come on you really need to get up" she repeats herself.

As Chrissie again, finds no answer from Lachy, she walks into his room to see that he isn't there.

 _ **'Oh, maybe he's already downstairs'**_ she thinks to herself.

As she goes into the living room, the kitchen, and even the office, he is no where to be seen.

"Dad, have you seen Lachy this morning?" Chrissie worrying speaks to her dad.

"Erm, no darling I haven't actually. I thought he was upstairs in bed?"

"Oh my god. No I have no idea where he is. I just went into his room to wake him up for school and he wasn't there. Dad, what do I do? Where has he gone?"

"Calm down Chrissie my love, I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe he's just gone out for a morning walk or something"

"I really do hope so dad, you know how volitile he's been lately what with me being in court, and the whole helicopter situation".

 _*Chrissie walks out of the living room and towards the front door. As she decided it's a good idea to go looking for him, Robert then appears at the front door as she is about to walk out. He needs to speak to her about Lachlan. Whatever it is, it looks extremeley urgent*_


	2. Chapter 2

Robert rushes into home farm past Chrissie and runs into the office. Just as he does, the phone rings. Everything falls silent as Chrissie answers.

 _"Hello, is this Miss White?"_ The woman nervously says on the phone.

 _"Erm, yes it is. Sorry, who am I speaking to?"_

 _"This is Leeds General Infirmary. I'm afraid we have your son. He has been involved in an accident. He was hit by a car and is now in our intensive care unit in a critical condition. You may..."_

Chrissie cuts her off by slamming the phone down. Within a blink of the eye, she races past Robert, jumps into her car and races off as fast as she possibly can. 15 minutes later, she arrives at the hospital and rushes inside to the reception.

 _"Excuse me, you have my son. Lachlan White. Please. I need to see him"._ She struggles to even get the words out of her mouth without crying.

 _"Yes. Follow me"._

The nurse shows Chrissie to the bed where her son lays. Lifeless. As she stares at him, she can't hold the tears back.

" _Please can you tell me if my son is going to be okay?"_

 _"We have nothing to say at this moment. These next few hours are critical for him. We are keeping close observations on him, but we aren't sure what is happening. Anything could happen. He's in a serious condition so unfortunately we can't promise anything"._

Those words flew around and around in her head. The words jumping between her skull in all different directions. Nothing she had just said had fully processed in her brain. All she was trying to do is be positive that her son was going to be okay.

Is it possible to be positive in this situation? Is it possible to be positive that he is going to be okay, when the doctors don't even know if he is going to be okay or not?

Without a second thought, she runs out of the room back to her car, hits the accelerator and speeds off to the nearest pub. At this moment she isn't even thinking about what is happening. The only thing she wants to do is drown her sorrows into a bottle, and that is exactly what she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**(This is only a quick chapter as I don't have much time).**

The next morning Chrissie woke up in her bed. She had never felt this bad before. Her head was pounding, her stomach was turning. All she could think about was trying to remember the night before. How much had she drank? How had she even got home? Her head hurt to even think about it. She got herself out of bed to look at the drive to see if her car was there.. It wasn't.

Out of nowhere, a voice appeared from the bathroom.

 _"Chrissie love, are you okay"_

 _"mmmmmm"_ Chrissie mumbled under her breath.

Wait, who was the voice from the bathroom?

She spun around quickly to see a tall blonde man stood there. His hair was shining under the sun light.

 _"What the hell?"_ Chrissie said to herself angrily.

 _"Oh hey honey. Last night was fun huh?"_ The man smirked.

 _"How the hell have you ended up here. What the hell happened?"_

" _Well darling. I picked you up from the pub. You were rather drunk I have to say. I brought you back here after I found you on the bench outside."_

 _"Oh my god, this never should have happened. Don't even think this is going to change anything, because it isn't."_

The tall blonde man wasn't just a tall blonde man.

The man, was Robert.

Stood there in the bathroom doorway as if nothing had changed for him. All the while Chrissie was left reeling over why she would even bring him back into her home after everything he has done, whether she was drunk or not. This was a big mistake.


End file.
